Bubble Gum
by SSL4E
Summary: “why is she chewing gum and looking at me anyways?” ... Sasusaku and bubble gum ... is there something on sasuke s face !


**Disclaimer : I do not Own Naruto**

* * *

**B.**_**u**_**.B.**_**b**_**.L.**_**e**_** G.**_**u**_**.M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_why is she chewing gum and looking at me anyways?"_

Uchiha sasuke annoyingly glared at his pink haired teammate as she made herself comfortable sitting next to him under a tree.

Emrelad eyes , bright and astonishingly innocent .

"Hey sasuke-kun , Can I sit next to you?"

Sasuke being annoyed by her mere presence growled .

"You`re already settled"

"I`ll take that as a yes … you see Ino is out with shikamaru and I just finished my shift at the hospital so I have nothing else to do and ………………"

"_She`ll stop being annoying now" _He told himself as he resumed reading his important scroll .

"So what happened is ….. I really got exasperated to some extent … and I was about to kick that kid……………………………………….I found what I wanted……………Gum…… It tasted incredibly delicious sasuke-kun"

"Stop …. I am not even listening….. I am busy right now … you`re being annoying again sakura" sasuke growled .

Sakura gasped , putting a hand over her mouth .

"you weren't even listening to me?!!....is that how you treat your Teammate sasuke-kun!!... I can't believe you!"

Sasuke rolled the scroll and shifted to look at her .

"Exactly why are you here today sakura?" sasuke asked exasperatingly.

"Because …. I wanted to share some chewing gum with you … THE CHEWING GUM" Sakura grinned from ear to ear .

"What Chewing gum?" Sasuke asked again _exasperatingly_.

"Oh.. Of course.. You weren't even listening to me to know what I am talking about " sakura angrily crossed her arms and looked the other way .

"sakura .. you`re being annoying … … I`ll leave you alone here and find some other place to concentrate on my Very important scroll that I need to read … without chewing gum or people annoying me" sasuke sighed as he was getting up .

Sakura`s grabbed his shirt and protested.

"I will behave, please I promise … Just stay with me" sakura looked at him pleadingly.

**Eye** _contact_

_Innocent_ **eyes**

**Can't** _resist _

Uchiha glare _won't_ **work **now 

"Hn" sasuke sat again and re-opened the scroll to continue reading.

He was so observant and he was concentrating on each and every important info he finds .when suddenly the annoying person who promised not to be annoying did something that demonstrates the word "annoying".

_Suuuuuuu_

**POP!**

Chew

_Chew_

**Chew**

_POP!_

_Chew_

Suuuuuu

_POP!_ _**Again!**_

"_She`ll stop now" _

_Suuu_

POP!

_Chew_

**Chew!**

"_okay .. maybe not now … how about-"_

POP!

**Chew**

_Suuuu_

**Chew **_**Chew**_

"_Now?"_

"Will you stop That!" Sasuke snapped and looked at her angrily .

"only if you kiss me sasuke-kun" she said grinning

Sasuke growled "Sakura you _promised_"

"so… promises are meant to be broken" sakura said warping her arm around his .

"sakura .. you came here today for a kiss …. Didn't you?"

"well .. yeah .. I was jealous from Ino-pig… she has shikamaru and all" sakura started chewing again .

Sasuke smirked .

"You want that kiss now … you might as well drop that annoying gum out of your mouth"

Sakura crossed her fingers and her emerald eyes widened.

"You promise you`ll kiss me now!"

"Hn,Promise"

Sakura immediately grabbed a napkin and dropped the bubble gum out of her mouth .

She shifted to look at sasuke directly … fixing her hair and sitting properly.

"Okay .. Okay .. I want it to be special sasuke – kun …. Tell me do I look pretty?"

"Hn"

_You're always beyond pretty _

Sasuke looked at her for a moment and then dropped the scroll .

His face approaching hers.

She instantly blushed and closed her eyes .

Waiting for _**it**_to happen. The moment she has been waiting for

_Waiting_

Waiting 

**Waiting **

_**And**_

**W**.a.**I**.t.**I**.n.**G**

She opened one eye and then the other .

Her eyes widening for not seeing the Uchiha But a note which says .

"_Promises are meant to be broken" _

"EH!.. How could I be so stupid!?" sakura whined

Her eyes scanned the left corner of the note.

"_PS:No gum for you haruno sakura .. With annoyance Uchiha sasuke the sadist"_

Checking her left pocket where she kept her cherished bubble gum she bought from the candy store after having a fight with a six year old kid over the last piece of this significant and delicious bubble gum . And there is no gum for her.. it's gone … it is god`s pay back and punishment that she deserved for taking the gum from the six year old kid who had actually grabbed the _**Last**_ piece before her.

"SASUKE-KUN NO BAKA!" Sakura screamed at the sky .

_Tweep_

Tweep

**Tweep**

The birds panicked and started to fly away from the now scary tree .

_(_**N**e_x_t _D_a**y)**

Haruno sakura received a soft kiss from uchiha sasuke suddenly and without further notice .

"S…sasuke-kun!'' sakura blushed as he grabbed her waist to get her closer .

"I guess I can't break Promises unlike an annoying someone I know" He whispered to her ear .

"How about you promise me another one ?" she asked as he softly put his forehead on hers

"I`ll promise to give you another ones for life" sasuke whispered again as he kissed her again.

Blush

**Blush **

_Blush_

"Oh.. please starting from now!" she demanded.

_(__C_**a**_n_d**y** _S_**h**o**p)**

The _**last piece**_ of the newly popular sugary Loly pop !

And here is sakura standing and glaring at the six year old kid again .

May the best win

**OWARI (.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**B.**_**u**_**.B.**_**b**_**.L.**_**e**_** G.**_**u**_**.M**

"_why is she chewing gum and looking at me anyways?"_

"_are you an idiot sasuke?!...because she knows that your lips would taste better that this gum she`s eating"_

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys … I hope you like it … I was bored so I just started typing ..**

**If you like this one-shot … please try checking out my other fics … especially "This Is Life" … Thank you very much for reading .. And please do review**

**SSL4E **


End file.
